


Dragon Controller

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Body Modification, Bottom Natsu Dragneel, Harems, Hyperinflation, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer, but his secondary magic is truly crazy he wields a special controller that can do all kinds of wonderful things. Using it he builds a team and a harem and works to become an S class wizard. Mind Control Body Modification Hyper, Bottom Natsu/Harem





	Dragon Controller

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Dragon Controller

Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer, but his secondary magic is truly crazy he wields a special controller that can do all kinds of wonderful things. Using it he builds a team and a harem and works to become an S class wizard. Mind Control Body Modification Hyper, Bottom Natsu/Harem

Chapter 1

Dual type wizards weren't impossible, one capable of mastering two forms of magic are considered quite the skilled wizards. Natsu Dragneel was one such wizard, he was raised by the Fire Dragon Igneel and learned the fire dragon slayer magic. This art gave Natsu the ability to control the flames of the fire dragon, eat flames, immune to most fire magic, and even able to use some other fire magic so long as he has eaten it.

His second magic was of a conjuring type, he summoned a dragon-shaped controller granting him an assortment of abilities. The controller magic is considered one of the lost magics said to have disappeared 400 years ago. The guild master of Fairy Tail was curious that Natsu had it, but helped guide him on how to use its power. With many magic, the user's creativity plays a part. Its why some wizards who have mastered various spectrum magics, will differ as to how they developed their flames, same lazy wizards place the same force in their flames with little variation. Makarov knew how far Natsu took his magic would be up to him.

With his teachings, both from Makarov and Igneel, Natsu had grown up into a fine young man. He learned the birds and the bees from Igneel, so had a dragon mentality when it came to mating. Besides looking for Igneel, Natsu had another goal, he wanted to build a harem! He'd find his mates either from his guild or from enemies, it was the dragon way, to the victor go the spoils. Not that dragons treated their mates in any form of bad way, for a dragon their mate was their treasure.

Natsu's guild was Fairy Tail, this place was a home for him, and he wanted to protect it. The guild was wild, full of crazy wizards like himself that tended to go out of control at times. The Wizard Council got many complaints about this guild, but they were still popular. Makarov didn't care about the Council, he wanted his guild to explore their limits with magic and not limit themselves.

There were lots of guilds in Fiore, both light and dark guilds, Fairy Tail while rambunctious was still considered light or official guild. Dark guilds were illegally formed guilds, taking missions that involved killing or causing trouble. Some were formed in the hopes of practicing dark magic and forbidden magic, such magics often costing human life or great sacrifice. Dark Guilds love to cause trouble for light guilds, and often mock them for existing at all.

-x-

Natsu had formed a team inside his guild, this happened now and then, where wizards of matching interest, or who had supporting magic teamed up to handle tougher missions.

There was Gray Fullbuster, an ice wizard who had maker magic and a stripping habit. He and Natsu had a rivalry for many years, a lot of people thought it was because fire and ice don't mix. Gray often got complaints due to his stripping/streaking, often taking missions his clothes would go missing and he'd be caught running around bare-ass naked. A smaller complaint was that Gray often stole underwear to replace ones he lost.

The guild was used to Gray's nudity, barely mentioning it unless Gray ended up bare ass naked. Natsu decided to try and make peace with Gray, partly because of another wizard wanting them both to be friends. He took a mission and asked Gray to come with him. It was a mission to a hot spring asking for a wizard to deal with a monster ruining their business.

Gray refused to go on a mission with him, saying he'd rather team up with anyone but him. “That's it!” Natsu, fed up with Gray's attitude towards him, used his controller. He fired a needle at Gray, it hit and a dragon tattoo appeared on Gray's body. “Don't move!” the ice wizard was frozen in place, how ironic.

His stats appeared on Natsu's controller. Gray's pride was high and so was his embarrassment level. Natsu was surprised, but Gray did wig when he lost his clothes, so he guessed it made some sense. Since he wanted answers, he lowered Gray's pride and embarrassment level and raised the male's honesty. Gray blushed. “Natsu wait...”

“Do you hate me that much Gray?” He thought they were rivals, sure things got heated between them, but he never thought Gray hated him so. There was a rule that while rivalries and sparring were allowed in the guild you were never allowed to fight with hatred in your heart or with the intent of killing.

Gray grit his teeth, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “I...I don't...I don't hate you...”

“Then why don't you want to go on a mission with me? All we do is argue and fight, I thought we were rivals!” Macao and Wakaba were rivals too, competing a lot more when they were younger over different things, but it came from a place of friendship.

“I don't want you to hate me!” Gray confessed.

“Hate you? Why would I hate you?” Natsu asked. The two didn't get along all the time, but they were still guildmates. If someone tried to hurt Gray, Natsu would be pissed. They had worked together on group missions, but they never had a mission just together...alone…

Gray's face continued to grow redder, his heart pounding in his chest. “I...I...I'm in love with you...” he whispered.

“What?”

Gray growled his face going full tomato, his ears burning. “I'm in love with you!” he snaps.

Their conversation was ignored due to the natural loud guild setting but everything went quiet when Gray said that. Natsu looked around, before grabbing Gray's wrist. “Follow me,” he took Gray into the back room and locked the door.

Somehow along the way Gray lost his shirt, shoes, and pants, standing in only his boxers before Natsu, his cock stiff and tenting his underwear. “Gray...” Natsu stared at the ice wizard's hard confined dick.

“I'm sorry...I can't help it!” Gray admits. “I get like this when I think about you, I can't even spar with you without getting hard. You are just so damn hot!”

“This is why you don't want to go on a mission with me?” he cupped Gray's bulge, gripping his dick through his boxers.

“Yes!” Natsu lowered Gray's boxers allowing his hard 9 incher to spring up. “Natsu...what…?”

“You think I would hate you because of this?” he flicked the boy's dick making the hard on bounce.

“Uh-huh!” Gray was shivering, Natsu's warm breath was caressing his dick.

“You really are an idiot,” Natsu says before going to town on Gray's dick, sucking it down.

“Ahh Natsu wha whoa ohh fuck Natsu ahh ah ah ah ah Natsu!” Gray's moans echoed from the back room making everyone listening in blush crimson. The sexual tension between the two was officially cut.

Natsu wasn't done playing with Gray's body either, wizard bodies already break down all food given to fuel their bodies and magical power. Natsu did raise Gray's sensitivity, making his nipples an erogenous zone, it would have taken some time to train them to be, but Natsu's magic helped speed things along. The ice wizard wasn't a bottom, but Natsu had an oral fixation so he enjoyed rimming, so he made Gray's ass sensitive as well. Gray had no idea Natsu was into this stuff but he sure as hell wasn't complaining.

The two formed a combo and started courting. Gray went full nudist, only wearing speedos as a form of covering. Saved on replacing his clothes every week. Natsu didn't think he was a perv for stripping, he thought it was kinda cute, and while Gray walked around naked he found him sexy.

With his honesty cranked up, and things like pride or embarrassment getting in his way, Gray had no issue revealing what he liked about Natsu. From his manly musk, his smile, his muscles, or his sexy ass.

He had no idea how to rim, but he was a fast learner, and with Natsu eager to teach him through experience. Gray got to marvel at Natsu's ass when he hotdogged him, pressing his firm cheeks together while he humped along his crack. Gray was a bit sore to find out he was smaller than Natsu in the cock department. It was only two inches, and Natsu didn't care since he was a bottom, but since he wanted Gray to be happy…

-x-

“Are you sure this is gonna work?” Gray was standing bare-ass naked in the back room of Fairy Tail. His 9-inch dick was standing erect. Natsu scanned his dragon tattoo and brought up his settings.

“I'm sure this will work, but I like your cock as is of course,” he scrolled through the settings. “Ah here we go, let's do this.”

Gray gasped as he felt heat surge down to his cock. “Oh god...Natsu...” he smiled and began to drool. It felt like he was getting one of Natsu's amazing blowjobs, an incredible heat washing through his length, non-stop. Just when he thought he was gonna blow, he didn't instead his cock jumped an inch. "Oh wow!" 

The ice wizard moaned in delight, Natsu boosts him inch after inch, he may have gotten carried away. He soon was on his knees, weeping pre-cum like crazy. He soon was doubled in size, his cock reaching 18 inches. “Holy fuck!” he moaned. Seeing Gray's dick grow larger and larger, lit a fire in his belly causing his 11-inch dick to stir. He set Gray as a grower, so no one would see the change. His cock would remain 9 inches soft, but when he gets hard...18 inches bam!

“How do you like it, Gray?”

“This is awesome!” he rubbed his now-massive dick. Natsu saved his settings, and Gray cried out as he had an orgasm, his big balls lurched and his cock erupted like a volcano, showering Gray in semen. 

“Mmm,” Natsu purred. “Let's have some fun.” Natsu had that look in his eyes that made Gray sweat. 

“Natsu wait...wow oh god...oh fuck how do you...fuck fuck fuck...ohhhhhh!?!?!” Gray's moans echoed out from the backroom.

“Looks like they are at it again,” Cana said.

“Oh dear looks like I'll have to ask Freed to strengthen the runes on the back room,” Mirajane said. “It is nice to see them getting along though, right Elfman?”

“Yeah...sure...” the man turned away.

“Elfman?” the muscle man got up and walked off.

To be continued Growing Team: Elman and Alzack

Elman is having a hard time and he's not feeling like a man at all. Alzack is facing similar issues after Bisca dumps him, something about being a mini magnum.


End file.
